Der Drachenträger
by Adahria
Summary: Immer mehr Orks tauchen in Mittelerde auf, doch was hat ein Mädchen aus unserer Welt damit zu tun und was hat es mit dem Drachenträger auf sich ?
1. Prolog

Der Drachenträger  
  
Meine zweite Geschichte *froi*, ich schreibe wieder ohne Beta, also seid bitte gnädig mit mir *Dackelblick aufsetzt*. Ich hoffe die neue Story gefällt euch und nun viel Spaß.  
  
Discl. : Keine der Personen und Orte aus dem HdR gehört mir, noch verdiene ich Geld damit  
  
Die Story ist AU. Der Ringkrieg ist vorbei und die Elben verlassen Mittelerde auch nicht um nach Valinor zu ziehen.  
  
Prolog  
  
" Der Drachenträger wird kommen, sein Blut ist die Erlösung oder das Verderben "  
  
steht es auf einer Steintafel geschrieben.  
  
Immer wieder haben Lord Elrond der Herr von Imladris und Gandalf der Weiße versucht die Inschrift zu entschlüsseln. Es gelang ihnen nur zum Teil die Bedeutung der Worte herauszufinden. In einer alten Schriftrolle aus Gondolin heißt es, es gäbe sechs magische Runen, versteckt in einer Höhle in den Bergen. Das Blut des Drachenträgers vermag ein Portal in das Schattenreich zu öffnen, die Uneigennützigkeit und uneingeschränkte Liebe hilft die Gefahr auf ewig zu bannen. Die Elben wußten um die Legenden der Torrunen, doch was es mit dem Drachenträger auf sich hatte, konnten selbst die Weisesten unter ihnen nur vermuten, denn mit dem Fall Gondolins waren alle Aufzeichnungen vernichtet worden.  
  
Die Inschrift blieb ein Rätsel.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hier also der Prolog, ich hoffe er macht Lust auf mehr *g*. 


	2. Kapitel 1

Discl. s. Prolog  
  
@ Eowyn29 ~ ~ Freut mich das es dir gefällt *knuddelz*  
~ ~ *g* eigentlich hatte ich beides hochgeladen, scheint  
~ ~ aber nicht wirklich geklappt zu haben, aber  
~ ~ hier dann Chappi 1.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
" Corvus " dröhnte eine Stimme aus dem Nichts. Nur Sekunden später erschien ein in dunklem Umhang gekleideter Mann in der großen Grotte.  
  
" Ja Herr ? " fragte er in die Leere und verneigte sich demütig vor dem Nichts.  
  
" wie weit sind deine Forschungen, die Zeit rennt dir davon " ertönte wieder die Stimme  
  
" Herr ich bin fast fertig, noch heute werden wir den Drachenträger rufen können " sprach Corvus mit gesenktem Kopf.  
  
" das will ich hoffen " hörte man ein Echo, dann war es still.  
  
Corvus atmete tief durch. Er fürchtete den Zorn seines Herren, sollte der Versuch den Drachenträger zu rufen fehlschlagen würde ihn das ohne Zweifel sein Leben kosten. Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in die Höhle, die ihm als Labor diente, er mußte sich beeilen, denn der Mond würde bald seinen höchsten Stand erreicht haben und nur dann konnte er den Drachenträger rufen.  
  
Er wußte nicht viel über die Legenden des Drachenträgers bevor er sich der dunklen Seite zugewandt hatte, doch von seinem Herren waren ihm alte Schriftrollen aus Gondolin gegeben worden, die die Bedeutung des Drachenträgers voraussagten. Tage hatte er in den Höhlen der zerstörten Festung Morgoths, Angband, verbracht um sie zu studieren, bis er die Lösung fand, die noch nichteinmal die weisesten der Elben kannten. Denn bei der Zerstörung Gondolins waren auch dessen Geheimnisse zum größten Teil verlorengegangen und die wenigen Überlebenden hatten ihre Existenz vergessen so blieben nur noch Legenden.  
  
Corvus rief einige der Orks zu sich, er muste jetzt handeln und so ließ er das Palantir auf den höchsten Punkt der zerstörten Festung bringen und es in Richtung des Mondes ausrichten.  
  
Als das Mondlicht auf den Stein traf erstrahlte er in glühendem rot. Corvus begann mit dem Ritual und goß eine schwarze Flüssigkeit über das Palantir während er Worte in einer längst vergessenen Sprache murmelte. Sofort änderte sich dessen Farbe in ein strahlendes Silber und ein gleißender Strahl schoß gen Himmel, dann erlosch das Glühen.  
  
Der Ruf nach dem Drachenträger war erfolgt, jetzt hieß es dessen Ankunft abzuwarten und das Schicksal Mittelerdes zu vollenden.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Es war ein warmer Sommermorgen, an dem Leandra mit ihrer Freundin Lena ausgeritten war. Die beiden waren mit ihren Pferden in den Wald geritten, um die Einzigartigkeit und Stille des Morgens zu genießen. Schweigend ritten sie nebeneinander her, nur die gleichmäßigen Schritte und das gelegentliche Schnauben der Pferde war zu hören, als plötzlich vor ihnen ein gleißend heller Lichtstrahl erschien und sie innerhalb von Sekunden umschloß.  
  
" was ist das Lea, was passiert hier mit uns " fragte Lena ängstlich, die Mühe hatte Alegra, ihre Stute ruhig zu halten.  
  
" ich weiß es auch nicht, aber es ist unheimlich " antwortete Leandra und versuchte ihrerseits Sunlight zu beruhigen.  
  
So plötzlich wie das Licht erschienen war verschwand es auch wieder. Die beiden Mädchen blickten sich um, sie befanden sich immernoch in einem Wald, doch er hatte sich verändert, erschien dichter und dunkler.  
  
Langsam ritten sie weiter, in der Hoffnung eine bekannte Stelle wieder zu finden, an der sie sich orientieren konnten. Doch ihre Suche blieb erfolglos.  
  
Mehrere Stunden waren sie durch die Gegend geritten, als an eine Lichtung kamen, über die ein breiter Bach floß. Sie beschlossen zu Rasten um sich und ihren Pferden eine Erholung zu gönnen.  
  
Sie setzten sich nebeneinander ins Gras, die Pferde standen neben ihnen. " wo sind wir hier ? " fragte Lena nach kurzer Zeit " mir kommt hier gar nichts bekannt vor, dabei sind wir doch die gleiche Strecke wie immer geritten "  
  
Leandra nickte " alles war normal, bis dieses Licht auftauchte, wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, dann würde ich sagen wir sind nicht mehr in unserer Welt. Der Wald erinnert mich an meine Fantasy Bücher. "  
  
" boah Lea, wir sind hier irgendwo und wissen nicht wie wir hergekommen sind, geschweige denn wie wir wieder nach Hause kommen sollen und du denkst gleich wir sind in einer anderen Welt, du ließt eindeutig zu viel " stöhnte Lena, sie hatte Leandras Liebe zu Fantasy Büchern noch nie verstanden und dieser Situation erst recht nicht.  
  
Die Beiden schauten sich an und mußten Lachen, es war einfach zu absurd. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten beschlossen sie sich wieder auf die Suche nach dem Weg nach Hause oder wenigstens nach jemandem den sie nach dem Weg fragen konnten.  
  
Sie ahnten nicht das sie sich ihnen eine große Gefahr näherte.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
In einer Höhle unter der Festung Angbands stand Corvus und schaute gebannt auf eine Nebelwolke, die sich vor ihm bildete.  
  
" er ist angekommen Herr " sagte er schließlich und aus der Nebelwolke ertönte eine kalte und grausame Stimme  
  
" dann schicke die Orks aus um ihn zu finden, damit beendet werden kann was begonnen hat "  
  
So dauerte es nicht lange, bis man aus den Höhlen der Festung Orks hinaus laufen sah, unter dunklen Nebelschwaden vor der Sonne geschützt, auf der Suche nach dem Drachenträger.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sodele, das wäre dann Pitel 1, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Im Moment ist es alles noch ein wenig verwirrend denke ich, aber das wird sich im Laufe der nächsten Kapitel immer mehr klären.  
  
Bis dahin, bitte *Dackelblick aufsetz* seit so lieb und schreibt mir ein review, ich brauch das.  
  
greez  
  
Adahria 


End file.
